Uncle Vlad
Go with Roman and look for Vlad at Comrades Get back to the vehicle Chase after Vlad Follow Vlad on foot |fail = Wasted Busted Roman dies Vlad gets away Roman's Taxi destroyed |unlocks = Crime and Punishment ''Feed The Fish'' (5 /16px) |unlockedby = Ivan the Not So Terrible Jamaican Heat }} Uncle Vlad is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, given to the protagonist Niko Bellic by his cousin Roman Bellic and introduces the player to executions, a type of assassination which displays a cutscene, if a pistol is used. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go with Roman and look for Vlad at Comrades. *Don't let Vlad escape. *Vlad is fleeing in his car. Get back to your vehicle and chase after him. *Chase after Vlad. *Vlad's crashed his car. He's trying to escape on foot. Walkthrough After Niko and his cousin Roman discover that the local Russian criminal Vladimir Glebov was sleeping with Roman's girlfriend, so Niko pressured Roman into going with him to kill Vlad. Roman believes this is a bad idea, as Mikhail Faustin, Vlad's boss, may kill Niko and Roman in retaliation. Niko and Roman drive to Comrades Bar. Niko confronts Vlad, who escapes out the back door of the bar and drives away in his Marbelle, leaving Niko to fight his two goons. Niko kills or evades the goons and then gives chase in his own car, eventually cornering Vlad on the eastern shore of the Humboldt River, Vlad will tell Niko that if he kills him, Niko will be throwing his and Roman's lives away for "that piece of Puerto Rican chocha", and that he have powerfull friends who will find and kill then, Niko ignores Vlad and shoots him in the head at point blank range. However, Roman thinks that killing Vlad may make his goons kill Niko and Roman. But, Niko confronts Roman and says that everything would be fine. Roman flees, eventually hiding in a dumpster on Tulsa Street, Broker, thinking that it would be a good hiding spot from Mikhail Faustin, Vlad's boss. Transcript Video Walkthrough Gallery Uncle Vlad 1.JPG|Niko tells Roman that they are going to pay Vlad a visit. Uncle Vlad 2.JPG|Niko and Roman confront Vlad. Uncle Vlad 1.jpg|Niko confronts Vlad. Uncle Vlad 2.jpg|Niko executes Vlad by shooting him in the eye. Trivia * The events of The Lost and Damned begin after this mission. * The player automatically gets a pistol, if they do not already have one, after the cutscene where Vlad is cornered at the river. * Vlad's car is indestructible. Even if the player fires rocket launchers at the car, it will not explode, and the chase will still continue. * Vlad will wait outside the bar indefinitely until the player exits, though the game will continue to prompt you to chase him. Because of this, the playerdoes not need to worry about taking too long. * This is the only time that Vlad appears outside of cutscenes, most likely because the player has to kill him. This is the same for Mikhail Faustin and Francis McReary. * If the player pushes Vlad in the river and then kills him, the cutscene will show Niko pulling Vlad in the water. * Vlad will still be covered in blood after his death, even if a weapon such as a Molotov Cocktail or Baseball Bat was used. * After the player kills Vlad and the cutscene shows Niko dumping him, his body will disappear, and is nowhere to be seen in the river where it was dumped. The same applies in Tunnel of Death. * Niko most likely knew about the affair from the previous mission when Vlad talks on the phone and when Niko leaves, he calls "Gorgeous" (most likely Mallorie) back and says "Let's talk about tonight." Also, in Clean Getaway, he tells Niko that he was talking to Mallorie and in Ivan the Not So Terrible he taunts Niko, by saying "You and your cousin's girlfriend should get along. She likes sticky finishes as well." * Vlad is covered in blood, but the actual blood on his torso has two black circles in its middle, like if he was shot there, and the blood on his head is actually from a wound on his cheek, this can also be noticed on Andrei. * After Vlad crashes his car, the player is free to take it, but doing so will fail the mission. (Note that the car is smoking very badly). ** Also, after the cutscene after Vlad's death, Vlad's car is nowhere to be seen. Navigation }} de:Uncle Vlad es:Uncle Vlad pl:Uncle Vlad Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions